Leave Nothing Unsaid Part 2: The Oathbound
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As Byakuya and Seijun prepare to celebrate the arrival of the Kuchiki heir, Byakuya begins to exhibit odd symptoms...yaoi, mpreg...Renji/Byakuya
1. Little Things

**Leave Nothing Unsaid Part 2: The Oathbound**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: Little Things**

Byakuya looked up in annoyance as the door to the sixth division office burst open and Rikichi stumbled through the door, chasing a hell butterfly. His feet somehow crossed as he reached the midpoint between the door and the hallway and the boy tumbled forward, crashing loudly to the floor. The hell butterfly flitted over him, looking down at him reproachfully, then moved on to come to a gentle landing on the noble's fingertip. Rikichi groaned.

"G-gomen-nasai, Kuchiki taicho…I…I…am clumsy."

Byakuya sighed, somehow managing not to roll his eyes.

"I am well aware of your lack of coordination, Rikichi. It is good that your swordsmanship and your shikai are more worthy of note. Now, if you will take the parcel on Renji's desk and…"

He broke off as an alarm sounded.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Division Six to the west gate. I repeat…Division Six to the west gate!"

"Come Rikichi," Byakuya said, standing and sliding Senbonzakura into his belt.

The two flash stepped out of the office and met the swelling group of shinigamis outside. They turned together and flash stepped away.

Several minutes later, they stood atop the west gate, looking down at the hollow force that had appeared and tried to enter the gate.

"It looks as though Aizen Sousuke is at it again!" Rikichi noted, "He hasn't let up since the parasitic hollow attacked us!"

"Hai," Byakuya agreed, "He is quite determined. Now, watch these attackers, while I go after their leader."

"But Kuchiki taicho! Renji said…"

But Byakuya's flash step and sudden disappearance ended the conversation.

"Aww, kami, Renji's going to kill me for letting Taicho run off on his own like that!"

He spotted the noble behind the enemy's defenses, crossing swords with several large Arrancars. He looked to be doing well on his own, but Rikichi knew Renji hated it when their taicho fought alone that way. He flash stepped down from the wall and moved around the edge of the battleground, working his way closer and closer to Byakuya as the fighting raged around him.

Byakuya's weapon flashed brightly and turned pink. Rikichi knew well enough to keep a respectful distance as the swirl of cherry blossoms swelled around the noble and turned in the direction of the ones attacking him. He moved closer and drew his weapon. Suddenly, one of the Arrancars stopped and stared, capturing several pink blossoms in his clawed hand.

"Is this some kind of joke?" it snarled, "You think we are playing games with you?"

The hollow slashed at the noble and Rikichi gasped as he saw blood rise on his taicho's skin. Byakuya stepped back, reeling and sending blue fire arcing out of his hands. The blast threw the Arrancars backwards and off their feet. Byakuya moved forward, pouring his power into another blast of blue fire. The reiatsu rose painfully around Rikichi, forcing him to back away. The blue flame swelled around his hands a third time, but as he released the blast, the reiatsu around the noble faltered and the attack flashed and dissipated, striking the enemies, but not even fazing them. Rikichi realized suddenly that the failed attack left Byakuya virtually unprotected, bleeding…and behind enemy lines. Several additional hollows turned back to join the Arrancars facing Byakuya.

"Oh no!" gasped the youth, his eyes widening and his hand tightening on his sword.

He flash stepped forward as the hollows closed in around the noble, sending a kido blast ahead of him, as Renji had taught him, to clear the way to his taicho. He gained Byakuya's side and raised a shield to block an incoming cero.

"What the devil are you doing here?" snapped the noble, "I told you to watch them!"

"Hai," Rikichi agreed, slashing at an incoming attacker and sending it tumbling away, "I _did_ watch them…and when I saw you were bleeding, I had a responsibility to assist you, sir."

"I am fine," Byakuya said brusquely, "now stay out of the way."

The noble's reiatsu flared hotly, making the young shinigami wonder if, perhaps, he had been mistaken about what he had seen before. And when Byakuya's shikai swirled around them, blood exploded from the attacking Arrancars and poured onto the ground all around them. Rikichi shook his head in confusion, then moved forward with the noble, sending kido blasts outward to finish off the last of the retreating hollows.

Byakuya sheathed his weapon and flash stepped away without a word. Rikichi stared in the direction he had gone, then looked down at the scattering of sakura blades on the ground.

I have to have been imagining things. He seemed fine, just now…but…

He leaned over and gathered a handful of the glowing sakura blades. He touched them carefully, turning them over in his hands. Several cut into his flesh, but a large number of the glowing petals were soft and harmless. Rikichi caught his breath sharply and looked back towards the wall, where the squad was gathering. Byakuya glared in his direction and the youth dropped the petals and flash stepped back to them.

"Is something troubling you?" Byakuya asked as the group turned back towards the division office.

"N-no, Kuchiki taicho," he said, forcing down the knot of discomfort in his stomach, "Nothing's wrong."

Byakuya dismissed the group and motioned for Rikichi to follow. They walked quietly back to the office, Byakuya's eyes calmly focused on a spot on the ground several feet ahead of him and the youth's eyes trying not to look at him.

"Kuchiki taicho," he said softly, as they approached the fourth division, "Hadn't we better stop and have your injuries seen to?"

Byakuya's eyes flicked in his direction and the noble studied his unsettled expression for a moment.

"I am not seriously injured," he replied calmly, "However, since it seems to be of such importance to you, probably because my overly worried fukutaicho put you up to watching me during his absence, I will stop there briefly. In any case, my wife will likely be there for her appointment and I can meet her to walk home. Go back to the office and file the report on our activities out at the west wall. Be thorough. Sotaicho will want to have detailed information on the number and type of enemies we faced."

"Hai, Kuchiki taicho!" Rikichi said quickly, turning to leave.

Byakuya continued walking and climbed the steps leading into the fourth division. He felt Rikichi's eyes watching until he passed through the doors and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kuchiki taicho, come this way and I will see to your wounds," said Hanataro.

Byakuya nodded and followed the youth to one of the examination rooms. As they started to enter the room, he heard Seijun's voice down the hall and flash stepped away from Hanataro. He stood outside the open door and tapped softly on the doorframe before being beckoned in by Unohana taicho.

"Kuchiki taicho," she said reprovingly, "You look as though you escaped from one of our triage rooms. Allow me to see to your wounds."

"Later," he said, approaching Seijun. He nodded to Risa, who smiled back at him, "I apologize for my lateness. There was trouble at the west gate."

"I would say so," said the noble lady, studying her husband's battered shihakusho and the blood that speckled his white skin, "Please let them heal you. I don't want you to sit there suffering, just because you were in a rush to see me."

"How are you and our baby?" he asked, changing the subject as Unohana taicho moved closer to him and moved his shihakusho out of the way.

Healing light flared softly around her hands and Byakuya sighed softly in relief as the sting of the wounds faded.

"The baby and I are both fine, Byakuya-sama. The development of our little one is right on target and everything is progressing well."

"That is good to hear."

He flinched as Unohana's hands found one of the deeper wounds.

"Will you be ready to return to the manor soon?" he asked, "Renji is coming home tonight and I've asked him to meet us there for dinner."

"I'm done now," Seijun said, sliding off of the examination table, "but I refuse to go home with you until you let the healers see to all of your battle wounds."

Byakuya smiled tolerantly.

"Very well. Since it pleases you."

He sat calmly as Unohana healed the last of his wounds. She set his uniform back in place and he retied the belt and stood.

"Are we finished here?" he asked.

"Almost," said the healer, "but I do have a question. Have you had any unexplained symptoms? Anything odd that seems to defy explanation? The reason I ask is because there seems to be an odd flutter in your reiatsu. I sensed it several times while healing you. Your reaitsu seemed to pulsate a bit more than expected as well…"

"Hmmm," Byakuya said thoughtfully, "No…I feel fine. I am a little slower to rise in the morning, but you know how Sotaicho has been depending on me to coordinate the conferences between the noble houses and the Gotei 13, ever since the hollow attacks that destroyed half of the Seireitei."

"Yes," agreed Seijun, "He is up early and misses dinner half the time. If he didn't have Abarai-san to bring him up for air on occasion, I think he would collapse from self-neglect."

"Oh, I wouldn't go so far as that," Byakuya said softly, "I get up later than I used to…"

"Perhaps, but you are still up before me…"

"You are with child. You require additional rest."

"And you often take ginger tea in the mornings now. You didn't before…"

"My changes in taste are hardly great need for concern. Perhaps I am simply responding to the changes in you. It sometimes happens in couples as they wait for their child to be born…"

"Don't start with me, Byakuya-sama," she said, smiling playfully, "and don't try to shift the focus. Unohana taicho, I have no idea what to do to convince my husband to slow down and breathe a bit. He doesn't seem to think he needs to rest as the rest of us do…"

Byakuya smiled and shook his head.

"I appreciate your concern, of course," he said calmly, "but you needn't worry for me. Our child will be born soon and I will take some time off then."

They noticed suddenly the amused look Unohana taicho was giving them.

"My apologies," Byakuya said quietly, "It seems we became distracted."

"Yes," chuckled the healer, "The two of you seem to get on very well together. There is a great deal of ease between you. In fact, I don't think I've seen Kuchiki taicho smile so many times in such a short length of time. I'd have to say that yours is one of the more successful marriages of those that took place after the hollow attacks. And it also looks as though you will be among the first to deliver a child. It will be several months yet, but you had best make certain you are prepared. It will bring about a great deal of change."

"I assure you, Seijun and Risa have practically rebuilt the nursery in preparation. We have had Isane come to the manor to instruct us in the procedures for the childbearing as well."

"It sounds like you are very involved," observed the healer, "That is good."

"He is so involved, he's been having cravings and nausea right along with me," laughed Seijun.

"That has been known to happen," Unohana said, smiling, "I can help you with that if it becomes too taxing."

"Not to worry," Byakuya assured her, "I can manage."

"Well then, it seems we are finished here. Seijun-san, I will see you again in two weeks. Kuchiki taicho, I will see you at the taicho's meeting in the morning."

"In the morning?"

"Hai…a hell butterfly came here to tell me. You may have missed yours due to the battle. We are meeting to discuss some odd reiatsu that was sensed in the Rukongai. Sotaicho will be gathering reports from all of us on any missions we have completed in the area and what we found."

"Ah…" Byakuya sighed, "It seems that perhaps I will not be going home now after all."

Seijun smiled gamely.

"That is fine, Byakuya-sama. Risa and I can find our way home. We can entertain Renji until you arrive."

Byakuya nodded. As he turned to leave, a hell butterfly fluttered into the room and hovered in front of the noble.

"Taicho, I am sorry, but I have been delayed in the Rukongai and have something to attend to, so I will not be back in time for dinner. My apologies. I will see you at work."

Byakuya's eyes took on a weary look.

"I am sorry," said Seijun, touching his arm, "but you are welcome to join the two of us for a walk later tonight…if you are home before we go to sleep."

"I will try to finish my report quickly, so we might take that walk," he said, lifting her hand and kissing it, "I can walk with you as far as the sixth division…"

"That would enjoyable," Seijun said, rising and following him out of the room.

They walked out of the fourth division and back along the streets to the sixth division office. The trio paused at the door as Byakuya and Seijun took their leave of each other.

"Are you sure you don't wish to take a short break for dinner and come back?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I need to see to this report quickly…and then I will come home."

"Very well, then," she said, "Risa and I will see you later for that moonlight walk."

"I look forward to it," Byakuya said softly.

Seijun nodded and turned away. Byakuya watched as the two disappeared into the distance, then turned back into the office and closed the door behind him. The rest of the office staff had already gone home and the office was deeply silent. Byakuya sat down and began to prepare the needed paperwork, but stopped after a half hour, feeling oddly weak and hungry.

He got up too quickly and leaned against his chair for a moment, breathing slowly to clear his head, then continued on to the kitchen, where he placed a teapot on the stove. He started back across the room, but had not yet reached the door when nausea and dizziness passed over him again and he felt a twinge in his abdomen. Thinking it was probably fatigue from the earlier battle, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing again and trying to breathe through the pain. It nearly made him smile to realize that he was using one of the breathing techniques that Isane had taught Seijun to prepare her for labor. He remained where he was for several minutes, then, feeling too ill to finish making the tea, he turned the stove off and started back to his quarters.

He barely made it out of the kitchen before being struck with another bout of intense dizziness and abdominal pain. He doubled over, unable to breathe deeply and panted softly to ease the sharp pain. He shook his head to clear it, but only made the feeling worse. The room tilted oddly and a rushing sound entered his ears. He heard himself give a low, pained groan and collapsed onto the floor.

He wasn't sure how long he remained on the floor. Through the haze in his mind, he thought he heard the office door open…then footsteps that sounded for a moment and paused. A voice said something garbled and then he heard footsteps coming closer. Finally, he felt a touch of familiar reiatsu. If he could have made a sound, he would have sighed in relief as warm calloused hands touched him and Renji's voice sounded in the darkness.

"Taicho! What the hell happened to you?"


	2. Feral Petals

**Chapter 2: Feral Petals**

Byakuya blinked and stared up at Renji, only half comprehending his words. The redhead slipped an arm around him and started to lift him, but the noble stubbornly struggled and managed to stand, though his face had gone even more pale than usual.

"You look like hell warmed over, Byakuya," said Renji, shaking his head, "I don't know what you've been up to, but I'll bet it wasn't helping set up the nursery at the manor!"

"An astute observation," the noble said gamely, "There was an attack on the west gate. I might have taken a few hits from a determined group of Arrancars…"

"Yeah?" said Renji, "I bumped into Rikichi on the way in. He said there was something wrong when you used your shikai. He said that a lot of the petals were soft, not blades…and he said the Arrancars noticed it too."

"The boy exaggerates. Even when all is well, you know that some few of the petals are occasionally real cherry blossoms."

"A few, yeah, but Rikichi seemed to think it was more, and that it happened before the Arrancars even hit you with anything. Add to that, the way you look right now and I'd say that something is wrong."

"What's wrong is that I'm dead on my feet and my idiot fukutaicho is standing here lecturing me like a child, rather than helping me to lie down and rest to regain my strength!" the noble snapped.

His reiatsu flared unexpectedly and a flurry of cherry blossoms fluttered down over them. Renji tried to contain a short laugh and Byakuya let out an annoyed breath.

"Okay," said Renji, "You have to admit that you don't usually go around spouting cherry blossoms everywhere. Come on, Taicho. I think you should go back and have Unohana taicho take another look at you."

"Unhand me, Abarai!" Byakuya shouted, pulling away from the redhead.

The cherry blossoms flared around him again. Renji shook his head.

"Hey," he said calmly, "Don't be stupid. You can't even stop spouting cherry blossoms while we argue."

"That doesn't mean…"

"It means that something is up and you should go see Unohana taicho. What the heck would you be telling me if Zabimaru started losing his teeth all over the place?"

Byakuya gave an annoyed sigh.

"Very well, if you insist," he said, conceding, "I will go in the morning. It is already late and Unohana taicho will not be there."

Renji narrowed his eyes.

"Promise?" he said.

"Abarai," Byakuya said in a warning voice, "I am not a child. I said I will go and I will…end of story. It's not as though I need to make a 'pinky promise' to convince you. In fact, I don't give a damn if I convince you! I tire of speaking to you. Go file your report and leave me be!"

He flash stepped to the door to his quarters and stepped inside, slamming the door behind him. Renji shook his head in confusion.

"And he says he's not a kid?" the redhead mused, "Hell, he acts more like a pregnant girl than Seijun on her worst day!"

As if summoned by the invocation of her name, Byakuya's wife opened the door to the sixth division office and stepped inside, looking around. She spotted Renji standing in the hallway and colored slightly. Renji smiled and walked back out into the office.

"Oh, Renji-san," she said, sounding slightly embarrassed, "I didn't know you were back or I would have known why Byakuya-sama didn't come home for our evening walk. I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I will go."

"You don't need to leave," Renji said, smiling at her, "His majesty just told me to file my paperwork and leave him alone. He practically bit my head off!"

Seijun frowned.

"With as much as he has been missing you?" she queried, "Renji-san, did the two of you quarrel? I mean, if you don't mind me sticking my nose in…"

Renji shrugged.

"I came in and he was collapsed on the floor in the hallway. I went to help him to his room and I did tell him to go to the healing center to get checked out…and he got pissed at me. He told me to shut up and file my report. He's in there if you want to talk to him…but if you do, I'd suggest going in armed."

"Oh," said Seijun, smiling back at him, "I don't think I need to worry. I'll be fine, Renji-san. And I am sure that he will calm and come out to talk to you. He's been somewhat volatile for the whole time you've been gone. I had thought he merely missed you, but if he's being the same way with you…"

"The same way as what?"

"Well," the noblewoman explained, "he's been very short tempered with his personal attendant…and over the last two days reassigned him to other duties. He said that he didn't prefer to be assisted while dressing. I didn't think too much about it. I thought maybe it was because he was sensitive because he had to have his clothes let out a little and it embarrassed him. Rikichi-san also said that he was having problems with his zanpakuto. He didn't have time to explain, because Byakuya-sama came upon us talking and sent Rikichi on an errand, but I got the feeling that he was having power fall offs. I'm having them due to my pregnancy…along with cravings and nausea and the like…and Byakuya-sama appears to be suffering these things right along with me. Unohana taicho said that it sometimes happens with sensitive individuals. Add to that, that this is Byakuya-sama's first child and you can understand why he might be more sensitive."

"Yeah…wow," said Renji, looking a bit guilty, "I hadn't realized he was having so many issues. But he's been kinda distant with me…even before he sent me to the Rukongai. In fact, it almost seemed like he wanted me out of the way. Add to that the fact that we haven't been intimate for nearly a month…"

He blushed.

"Sorry, it feels weird talking to his wife about that, but…"

"Renji-san," Seijun said, taking his hand, "I knew from the beginning that my husband's heart rested with you, and I am with Risa. I bear no jealousy towards you."

"Well, I didn't want to say anything…but…"

The redhead stopped, his face flushing.

"But what?" the noblewoman asked, squeezing his hand.

"But, the way he's acting…Seijun, I thought that maybe Byakuya was falling for you. I mean, you are able to give him a child…and I can't…"

Seijun's eyes grew exceedingly gentle.

"Renji-san," she said softly, "Byakuya-sama loves you, not me. It doesn't matter to him that you cannot give him a child. That has never been an issue. He is under a great deal of stress having to mitigate things between the clan and the Gotei 13, worrying about Aizen Sousuke's constant scheming, the baby we're having…I am certain he doesn't mean to…"

"Byakuya and I have always had issues with communication. He can't always say what's on his mind and I know that. I know he's worried about something, but he doesn't want to talk and I can't force him to. Seijun-san, if I push him too far, I'm worried that he'll leave me…and I don't think I could handle that. I love him too much to lose him. That's why I have to just back off and give him some space. Pushing him will only drive him away," Renji said, his voice growing soft and tormented.

Seijun slipped her arms around the redhead and hugged him tightly. She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Renji-san, you will not drive Byakuya-sama away by loving him as you do. Be patient with yourself, and with him. Things will likely ease once the baby comes and he is able to breathe again. It is likely just stress."

Both turned at the soft sound of Byakuya clearing his throat as he stepped quietly into the room.

"Byakuya-sama," said Seijun, blushing slightly, "I am sorry to have disturbed you. I was worried when you did not meet Risa and me as expected. Renji-san said you were not feeling well."

"I am all right," he assured her, "It is likely, as you said, just stress. And you did not disturb me."

"W-well…" she said, turning, "Risa is waiting for me. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Very well. Good night, Seijun," Byakuya said, bowing his head slightly.

"Good night, Byakuya-sama."

The noblewoman slipped out the door, leaving Byakuya and Renji alone in the office. Byakuya regarded Renji with downcast eyes. Renji stood quietly, waiting for the noble to break the silence.

"So, is that the truth of it?" asked Byakuya quietly, "Do you think that I am falling in love with Seijun?"

Renji couldn't think of anything to say, but his expression answered the question more capably than words could have. Byakuya's eyes softened and he took on a somber look.

"Renji, Seijun was right. I would not ever hold it against you that we cannot have a child together. I am sorry that my behavior led you to believe that, even for a moment."

His eyes grew sad and contemplative.

"Renji…_anata_, we spent so much time…finding each other. Do you really believe that I would give you up so easily?"

Renji shook his head slowly, lowering his eyes and mouthing the word, "No." Byakuya moved closer and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"I've missed you," he whispered, "and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I understand that you were concerned for me. It was wrong of me to act as I did."

"Why did you?" Renji asked softly, "You really haven't been yourself lately, Byakuya. And I'm not the only one who's noticed…"

"No," said the noble calmly, "you are not."

Renji met his eyes cautiously.

"So…you'll see Unohana taicho?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I will go first thing in the morning. You can come with me and ask all of the questions you want. And after we find out that it is only stress, then you and I can come back here and make love all day long. It is supposed to rain all day tomorrow…and I love lying naked in bed with you and watching the rain fall."

Renji couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"I'd really like that…the part about lying in bed naked and watching the rain, I mean.," he said, kissing the noble warmly on the lips.

They fell silent, wrapping their arms around each other and exchanging a gentle flurry of kisses, then deepening their kissing and pressing their bodies closer. Renji reached over and turned out the lights, then the two turned towards the taicho's quarters. They were so intent on their exchange of kisses that they did not see the glinting eyes that watched from outside the window.

They walked into the bedroom, side-by-side, still kissing and shut the door behind them, then stood in the darkness by the bed and slowly deprived each other of their clothes. They remained beside the bed, kissing more deeply, tasting each other's mouths and lips and letting their hands gently explore each other's bodies.

"Ohhh, damn, I've really missed you," Renji moaned softly as the noble's tongue delicately traced the black markings that ran down his throat.

He slid his hands down the soft skin of his lover's long, straight back and curled them around his firm bottom, pulling him in closer. Suddenly, Renji felt something soft touch his skin and opened his eyes. In the darkness, he could just pick out the flutter of sakura petals falling all around them. As Byakuya rubbed against him, he eyed the falling petals and felt another small stab of concern.

"Mmmmm, B-bya…" he said as Byakuya gently plundered his lips again, "Are…are you…doing that…on…ahh…on purpose?"

Byakuya breathed deeply and opened his eyes. He blinked in surprise.

"I'll, uh…ahh, take that as…a 'no,' I guess," the redhead managed between kisses.

"It's harmless enough," Byakuya said softly, "It actually feels quite calming, ne?"

Renji found himself unable to answer as the noble brought him down onto the bed, sending a dizzying swirl of sakura petals into the air around them. He had to admit that it was both pretty and very soothing. And, he reminded himself, Byakuya had promised to visit Unohana taicho in the morning. Besides, he argued with himself, the petals were a pretty harmless side effect of whatever was up with his lover. He forced his concerns down and sank deeply into his lover's hungry mouth. Byakuya's hands explored him slowly, making him sigh into those warm, firm lips that kissed his. The redhead felt a surge of intense arousal that swept over him and, looking down into Byakuya's contented smile, he suddenly found himself too aroused to resist.

He dived onto the long, white throat, biting harder than he meant to, raking his fingers over the sinfully soft skin and leaving small, red trails. He brought their bodies together a little too quickly, prompting a soft sound of pain from his surprised lover and making him mutter a soft apology. Words gave way to powerful movements and deep, wet kisses. Renji's body raged against the sweet, white form beneath him, feeling another twinge of guilt as Byakuya made another sound of pain. He tried to rein in the intense, aggressive feeling of arousal and found that it swelled like a monster inside him. And intelligent thought slowly gave way to the primal need for completion.

White fingers dug painfully into his skin and the noble's back arched, his mouth opening into heated cries of pleasure. The sound seemed to go straight to the redhead's loins, making him move with more urgency. He felt something sting against his skin and the noble's reiatsu flared hotly around them. The sakura petals swirled around them as they fell beneath the intensity of release. They held onto each other's sweat-slicked bodies and rode out the sweet waves of bliss together. The sakura petals danced madly around them, and Renji realized suddenly that they were the source of the stinging he had felt. Quite a few of the innocuous looking things had become petal blades.

Byakuya lay beneath him, dazed and senseless as the petal blades rose into a cloud around the two and the redhead realized suddenly, that they were both bleeding…bleeding lightly, and about to be shredded by the burgeoning mass of sharp edged petals that spun around them and started to collapse inward.

"Bya!" he shouted in warning and he instantly shielded the two of them. Byakuya's eyes suddenly cleared and widened as he fought to bring the errant petals back under his control. The blades exploded against their shielding and most were destroyed on impact, but some still passed through the shielding and stung against their skin as Byakuya's eyes met Renji's apologetically.

"Gomen nasai," he panted against Renji's wet shoulder, "I don't know what happened."

Renji looked down into the noble's tired eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know either," he hissed softly, catching his breath, "As much as I like a little bit of dangerous lovemaking…that was…too dangerous!"

"But it was…intense, ne?"

"Are you kidding me?" Renji laughed, "It was fucking _amazing_!"

"You're not…hurt?" Byakuya asked, still somewhat breathless.

"Naw, just a few little love bites," he assured the noble, "I'll be fine."

Byakuya nodded.

"Good," he said softly, "Then, I'll ask you to escort me to the fourth division, preferably before I kill the both of us."

"Oh, _now_ you want to go there!" Renji groaned.

"I think we should shower first," Byakuya suggested.

"All right…just…try not to shred me, okay?"

"I will try."


	3. Unstable

**Chapter 3: Unstable**

"Please come this way," Hanataro said sleepily, "I will complete an initial examination and then we can decide if Unohana taicho is needed."

Byakuya nodded and he and Renji turned to follow him down the hallway. At that moment, the lobby door opened and Seijun flash stepped in out of the darkness, looking disheveled and frightened, followed by an equally unnerved and only half wakeful Risa.

"Byakuya-sama!" Seijun said, flash stepping to his side, "we received word that you were here and came right away. Are you all right?"

"I told you that you should have let me send word directly from us," said Renji, shaking his head.

"I told them not to deliver the message until morning," Byakuya said irritably, "Apparently, I entrusted the task to a complete idiot!"

A flutter of cherry blossoms erupted into the air around him. He turned and took Seijun's hands in his.

"I don't want you to worry," he said quietly, "I will be fine. I am going to see Hanataro and he will decide if Unohana taicho is needed. You should go back to the manor and try to sleep. It isn't near morning and you need your rest."

Seijun's eyes flashed with emotion.

"I need to be certain that my husband is all right," she said firmly, "I refuse to leave until I am certain there is no cause for worry. In any case, someone needs to be here to bolster Renji-san's spirits. He looks as though he would benefit from having a friend at his side."

Byakuya looked from Seijun's determined face to Renji's unusually worried one and his eyes softened.

"Gomen-nasai, Seijun," he said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, "I didn't realize that my condition had put the two of you in such a state. Renji does look like he would benefit from having you here…and I am appreciative that you are so concerned for me. I only became disturbed because the messenger frightened you out of a sound sleep and sent you dashing over here in the middle of the night, when it likely could have waited until morning. I am having some odd symptoms, but as you can see, I am on my feet and under my own power. I don't want you working yourself into a frenzy and placing yourself under stress when it is probably nothing major."

Seijun's eyes settled and her reiatsu calmed.

"I will not place myself under undue stress, Byakuya-sama. But neither will I stand for you and Renji to be alone while you wait to find out what is wrong. I will stay out of the way, but I will stay…"

Byakuya smiled and shook his head.

"Arigato, Seijun," he said quietly.

Seijun and Risa sat down in the waiting area as Byakuya and Renji followed Hanataro into the examination room. The noble undressed and slipped into a white yukata, then sat down on the examination table.

"So what is it that brings you here, Kuchiki taicho?" asked the youth.

"I am not certain what is causing it, but I am experiencing some unusual occurrences. I did see Unohana taicho briefly and it was surmised that my symptoms were being caused by a sensitivity to my wife's pregnancy," Byakuya explained.

"Can you tell me your symptoms?" the healer asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"I have been suffering from some more innocuous things, such as cravings, nausea, occasional vomiting, dizziness, power flares and fall offs and oddities in my shikai and ban kai."

"I see," said Hanataro, "Likely that is why Unohana taicho assumed it was a sensitivity to your wife's pregnancy. Were there any other symptoms? Any changes in your body?" the healer asked.

Byakuya frowned.

"I do not think so…"

"Seijun said that you had to have your clothes let out," Renji interjected.

Byakuya let out an uncomfortable sigh, but nodded.

"I am sorry. I didn't think that was related," he said, giving Renji an annoyed glare.

Hanataro smiled.

"It is good to assume that anything out of the ordinary is worth mentioning," he said, writing on his clipboard, "If you will lie down, I will examine you."

Byakuya leaned back onto the pillow, a soft flutter of petals drifting down over him.

"Have you been having this happen a lot?" Hanataro asked.

Renji laughed.

"Not before I left for the Rukongai, but ever since I got back earlier today, he can't seem to contain his petals! And when we had sex, they turned to blades and could have killed us!"

Byakuya's reiatsu flared sharply and the swirl of petals around them swelled.

"I'll thank you to stop interjecting comments, if you don't mind. I _am_ capable of speaking for myself…and remember, it is not acceptable for us to admit to our relationship in a way that will dishonor my wife. Renji…please…if word is spread that we are seeing each other while I am still married to Seijun, it will cause the elders to rescind their approval of our relationship. You know that."

"I know, I know. I am really sorry! I was just worried that you were leaving things out. I was just trying to help."

"Kuchiki taicho, Abarai fukutaicho," Hanataro said quickly, "Do not worry. All that is said in this room will be kept strictly confidential. And if Abarai fukutaicho remembers something that may help, he can speak of it to me and it will not be repeated."

Byakuya calmed and gave Hanataro a short nod.

"I assure you that I am not trying to leave anything out…"

"You are under stress, Kuchiki taicho. It is understandable. Please, relax and allow me to examine you."

Byakuya let out a relieved breath and relaxed against the pillows as Hanataro placed his hands several inches above the noble's body and slowly moved down its length, releasing his reiatsu and letting it flow into Byakuya. Renji settled into a chair and watched quietly as the youth pored over Byakuya's body and then stopped to make several notes in his chart.

"Did you find something?" Renji asked.

"There is a flutter in his reiatsu," commented Hanataro, "Unohana taicho mentioned it in his earlier examination. It seems centered in the midsection."

He extended his hands over Byakuya's abdomen and focused deeply. A moment later, he took a startled breath and at the same time, an alarm sounded in the room.

"Code red alert…a dangerous condition has triggered the automatic alert system. This room will be sealed in thirty seconds. All personnel and visitors must exit the room before the seal is placed…I repeat…Code red alert…a dangerous condition has triggered the automatic alert system. This room will be sealed in thirty seconds. All personnel and visitors must exit the room before the seal is placed…"

"What the hell?" yelled Renji, "Hanataro, what is happening?"

Byakuya's face paled and the swell of cherry blossoms intensified around him.

"We must leave the room now!" Hanataro said, turning towards the door, "Hurry!"

"Hey! What about Byakuya? We can't just leave him…"

""His reiatsu has destabilized," the healer said warningly, "We have to leave so that the room can be sealed to protect the rest of the healing center. Don't worry, the alert has triggered an automatic call for Unohana taicho. She will treat Kuchiki taicho as soon as she arrives. Come now!"

Byakuya met Renji's frightened eyes calmly.

"Renji…do as Hanataro says," he said, his voice as calm as his expression, "I will be fine and Unohana taicho will arrive soon."

"Byakuya…"

"You _must_ leave, Renji. The alert system is there for your protection. And Seijun will likely be panicked when she hears it. Go and keep her calm…please."

Renji met his eyes worriedly, but he nodded.

"I'll be right outside with Seijun and Risa," he promised.

Byakuya nodded and watched as they left, then sat, trying to ignore the continuing sound of the alert system and fighting to control the cloud of sakura petals that danced around him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Renji-san, what is happening?" asked Seijun worriedly as Hanataro and Renji appeared in the waiting room.

"Come with me," said Hanataro quickly, "I will take you to a private waiting area and I will explain."

Seijun and Risa fell in behind Renji and Hanataro and followed him down a short hallway to a smaller, empty waiting area. He motioned for them to sit down and then began to explain.

"When I examined Kuchiki taicho, I sensed right away the reiatsu flutter that Unohana taicho noticed in her earlier examination."

"But why did the alarms go off like that?" asked Renji, "A reiatsu flutter wouldn't do that!"

"No," agreed Hanataro, "It wouldn't. The alert was triggered because sensors in the examination room picked up dangerously disturbed reiatsu patterns that suggested that Kuchiki taicho's reiatsu was destabilizing and beginning to go out of control. Because of the danger that it would cause injuries and damage to others in the building, the alert system has taken over and sealed off the room. Now, whatever happens within the room will not affect the area outside it."

"But Byakuya's still in there!" objected Renji, "What about what happens to him?"

"It will be all right, Abarai fukutaicho," Hanataro said bracingly, "Unohana taicho will be allowed through the seal and into the room. She will attempt to stabilize his reiatsu."

"What happens if it won't stabilize? What then?" cried Renji, "Is he going to…"

"Renji-san," Seijun said quickly, taking the redhead's hand, "We must stay calm. We will not help Byakuya-sama by panicking…and you know that he would not want us to worry."

"Yeah…I know," said Renji, taking a breath and letting it out slowly, "It's just…Seijun-san…this is all my fault!"

Hanataro started in surprise.

"No…no, Abarai fukutaicho!" he insisted, "Kuchiki taicho's condition is not your fault! It is just that his reiatsu…"

"I know! It's out of control. It's my fault. Damn it! I knew he wasn't well when I got back and found him on the floor! I tried to get him to come earlier. If I had, he might not have gone out of control! But instead of insisting on making him go, I let him talk me out of it! I went to bed with him. That's what made this happen, didn't it, Hanataro? Didn't it?"

Hanataro's wide eyes met his squarely.

"No," he said firmly, "from what I sensed in his examination, he would have gone out of control sooner or later. It wasn't you."

"But I should have made him come here sooner…"

Seijun smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Abarai-san, you have been in the Rukongai for a long time," she said bracingly, "and during that time, all of us have known that he was experiencing problems. We did not know what they meant. I could as easily claim some fault in this as I was not forceful about making him seek help sooner either. But we need to put all of that aside. Byakuya-sama needs us…all of us. And because of our connection…the oaths we made to see each other through, we must focus all of our energy on being here for him. We mustn't waste time worrying that it is anyone's fault."

Renji sighed heavily and leaned against Seijun.

"That's better," she said softly.

Renji looked down at her swollen abdomen and smiled.

"Wow!" he said softly, "I didn't realize when I saw you before…"

"Yes," Seijun said, smiling, "the baby has grown quite a bit. It will still be a while yet, but I have felt movement. The child is sentient now. Here…he's moving. Put your hand here."

She guided Renji's hand to her rounded belly. The redhead blushed slightly, but then smiled as he felt soft motion under his hand.

"You see," Seijun said softly, "our little one is doing well. And Byakuya-sama will come through his troubles. He won't miss the birth of our child."

"You're right, of course," Renji said, his body relaxing visibly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten like that. Byakuya told me to come and keep you calm…and here I'm not even able to stay calm myself."

"It's understandable," said Seijun, her hand still resting on his, "You love Byakuya-sama very much. Of course you are going to worry for him at a time like this. But you and Risa and I will stick together. And just as we joined to make and protect this child, we will cling together to support Byakuya-sama in whatever this is."

Renji nodded and fell silent, still leaning against her and resting his hand over the small miracle they all awaited.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I understand you have decided to be difficult, Kuchiki taicho," Unohana taicho said as she slipped past the protective seal and into the examination room.

She moved quickly to his side and placed her hands over his glowing form. A quick burst of kido destroyed the petal blades that swirled in the air around them.

"Arigato…for your assistance, Unohana taicho," the noble said, "As you can see, my reiatsu seems to have gotten a bit unruly."

"Oh, imagine that!" the healer said, smiling at him as she sent her reiatsu into his spirit centers, "Work with me, now, Kuchiki taicho. On three, we will lower the reiatsu output of your spirit centers together. One…two…three."

The two lowered their heads in deep concentration, wincing at the continued flare of power around them. The noble's reiatsu fluttered and swelled again, sending another burst of petal blades into the air.

"Damn!" muttered Byakuya, "I don't know why I can't seem to control them. It seems as though something is interfering when I try."

"Very well then," the healer said, leaning over him, "I'm going to have to seal away your spirit energy…shut everything down and take a closer look…"

She placed a hand on his forehead.

"It would be better if you slept through the examination. It will lower the tension in your body so it does not resist quite so forcefully."

She quickly induced sleep, watching as his eyes drifted shut, then quickly sealing away his spirit energy. The errant power circulating in his body fell away and the reiatsu around them dropped, then disappeared. Unohana sighed in relief as the alert system shut down and the alarm in the room stopped sounding.

"That is much better," she murmured, placing her hands lightly on his chest and abdomen and focusing her reiatsu again. She set a healing field around his body, then scanned carefully from head to toe as Hanataro had done. Sensing the presence of an unexpected active reiatsu, she centered in on his abdomen and curled her own reiatsu around it. Her eyes flared a deep blue as she concentrated on the signals that returned from the strange reiatsu cluster. She probed deeply into his abdominal area and her eye widened in surprise.

"A reiatsu chamber?" she mused.

She studied the device carefully, letting her reiatsu touch it on all sides and testing it gently. Her face suddenly paled as a signal emitted from the reiatsu chamber reached her. Quickly, she lifted the seal on the noble's powers slightly and touched each of his spirit centers to allow a very small amount of reiatsu to move through them. She stepped back from the examination table, gazing at Byakuya with troubled eyes. After a moment of consideration, she summoned a hell butterfly.

"Urahara-san, I require your assistance with a difficult medical situation in the Seireitei. Please use this hell butterfly to bring you through the senkaimon as soon as possible, as this is a matter of great urgency."

She passed her hands over Byakuya's body one more time, setting monitors on his vital signs, but leaving him unconscious. Sighing worriedly, she passed through the seal and turned toward the private waiting area.


	4. Small Wonders

**Chapter 4: Small Wonders**

Unohana taicho gazed into the three worried expressions and smiled encouragingly. Renji gripped Seijun's hand and looked up at the healer worriedly.

"How is he?" he asked quickly, "Did you get him stabilized?"

"Take a breath and remain calm, Abarai fukutaicho. Kuchiki taicho is stable for now, but I do have some important questions for you."

She turned to Renji.

"You and Kuchiki taicho were imprisoned for a time in Las Noches, is that not true?"

"We were," said Renji, "We had to go there because of the parasitic hollow that was affecting Byakuya.

"And who treated him for his condition?"

Renji frowned.

"Well, there was Aizen Sousuke's personal physician and then, of course, Gin. I was there for the most invasive procedures. I was taken away a few times, but Gin was with us when I wasn't with Byakuya. He was attended by the healer at those times."

"And did you notice anything unusual in any of the treatments you saw?"

"Well," said Renji, "not being trained as a healer, I wouldn't know much, but what I saw, I mostly understood. Why?"

Unohana sighed and frowned.

"It seems that something was implanted in his body while he was in Las Noches, and it is important to determine if this thing that was implanted is dangerous. We already know that it destabilized Kuchiki taicho's reiatsu, resulting in the symptoms he has been having and triggering the alert. What we do not know is the exact nature of the implant. It appears to have a reactive cluster of reiatsu inside it and that reiatsu is causing the strange symptoms. At this point, I cannot determine if the reiatsu cluster is some kind of mind control device or maybe a destructive weapon."

"What?" Renji said breathlessly, "D-do you mean…like…a bomb or something?"

"It could be a combustive device or something used to take over control of mind and body. Has he acted unusually aggressive or out of the ordinary lately?"

"Well…" said Renji, "I've been away lately…but when I returned tonight, he wasn't himself. He practically bit my head off just because I was worried when I found him passed out on the floor. And…and also, Rikichi said that he had been spending a lot of time alone in his quarters…not horribly unusual…"

"But not something to be overlooked."

"And on the battlefield, he was having problems controlling his shikai and ban kai."

"Hmmm…" said the healer, "…so there is a raised possibility that Aizen Sousuke may have tried to gain control of his mind. I did not sense anything incendiary, so I think I can ease your fears about that."

"That is a great relief," said Seijun, squeezing Renji's hands, "but it is troubling that something could be affecting his mind. So what will you do to heal Byakuya-sama?"

"The first thing I am doing is that I have called Urahara Kisuke to the Seireitei to examine Byakuya. Having been in charge of research and related things, he will have more specific knowledge of this type of device. He will also be better able to suggest the best means of removing the device without damaging Kuchiki taicho in the process."

"Unohana taicho," said Isane from the doorway, "Urahara Kisuke has arrived."

"Very well," she told the girl, then she turned back to the others, "I will consult with Urahara-san and come back to give you an update as soon as something more is known."

She disappeared into the hallway, leaving Renji, Seijun and Risa looking uncertainly at each other. As they tried to think of something to say to each other, Kurosaki Ichigo appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Renji," he said quietly, "You hanging in there?"

"Yeah," the redhead said, sighing in frustration, "It just pisses me off that I didn't think of this before. You know, when we returned from Hueco Mundo, we were so focused on getting the cure to everyone that it didn't occur to us to be worried about something like this. Usually, we would have been scanned before entering the Seireitei, but the base got taken out and the guard post was abandoned, so we didn't get scanned. And so much was going on that even though we were examined by healers, we weren't scanned fully. I can't believe we were tripped up by something so foolish!"

"Hey," said Ichigo gently, "Don't worry about it. Byakuya will be okay."

"I wonder what those freaks did to him…" Renji said in a choked voice, "They took me out of the room to have their fun with me a few times. They could have had Aizen's healer do it while they were with me…or…maybe I just didn't see. I was so damned worried he was going to die…"

"But you got away from those bastards and you stopped their plans," Ichigo said firmly, "and the healers will stop this, too…they will, Renji."

Renji couldn't speak over the knot in his throat, but he nodded and let his head drop onto Seijun's shoulder. Ichigo slipped into the chair on Renji's other side to wait. The four sat, exchanging only basic, necessary conversation as the minutes passed. Finally, the door opened and Isane looked into the room.

"Abarai fukutaicho," she said quietly, "Kuchiki taicho is asking for you."

"Is everything all right?" Renji asked worriedly.

"Yes," Isane assured him, "He is still in stable condition. Come."

Renji swallowed hard and climbed to his feet. Leaving the others looking after him, he followed Isane to Byakuya's room, noting with relief that the seal on the room had been lifted. He walked inside and let the door close behind him. Byakuya sat quietly, leaned against the pillows and looking calm…but calm, the way he did when there was trouble, rather than just his ordinary calm look.

"What is it?" Renji asked, meeting the dark, shadowed gray eyes questioningly.

Byakuya remained silent, his pale hands set softly in his lap on the surface of the blankets. Unohana taicho cleared her throat.

"There is a complication…and because it is something that Urahara-san has more relative knowledge of…I will leave it to him to explain it."

"Why the hell am I getting the feeling that I really don't want to hear this?" Renji said, his voice trembling slightly.

He felt a pale hand slide into his.

"Renji-san," Urahara said, his voice serious enough that Renji felt a chill go through him, "As you know, Unohana taicho called me here because she found a reiatsu chamber inside Byakuya's abdomen…and inside she found a reiatsu cluster. She was unsure of the nature of the chamber, but she had several suspicions. She called me to consult and I have examined the chamber carefully, while Kuchiki taicho was unconscious. We are lucky enough to be able to rule out an incendiary device and a mind control device. Those would have been nasty, but it seems that those perverts had something else in mind for your pretty taicho, here."

"What the fuck did they do to him?" growled Renji, his brown eyes beginning to burn an ominous red.

"The reiatsu chamber is a birth chamber," Kisuke said pointing to an x-ray on the wall. Inside…is a developing baby."

Renji stared.

"B-byakuya is…" Renji began, but stopped and frowned.

"He's pregnant," Kisuke finished.

Renji gazed down at the still silent noble questioningly.

"W-well…that's a surprise…but, I mean…it isn't a bad thing…is it?"

"Well that all depends," Kisuke said matter-of-factly, "on whose it is."

Renji's face went white.

"Oh my kami…you think they…?"

"We do not know," said Unohana taicho, "We will need to test the paternity of the child. We have DNA from both Aizen and Gin…but we will also need yours."

"W-well…okay, but, I mean…even if it's not mine, it's still just an innocent baby…"

"Renji," said Byakuya in a voice just above a whisper, "If it one of theirs, I will not be allowed to carry the child to term. It is against our laws for a seated officer to carry on a relationship with or bear the child of a person accused of treason. You know this…"

"Well, yeah…I know, but…it's not like you had a relationship…and if it's your body…your kid too, I mean…should they really just be able to take it away like that?"

"Doesn't matter what they _should_ be able to do," Kisuke said in a low voice, "Rules are rules, Renji-san."

"Well," said Renji, "I was with him except when Aizen and Gin were having their fun with me, so I know the kid is going to be mine. I'm not worried…and you shouldn't be either, Taicho."

"Renji, Aizen and Gin did not have to be present to…"

"They didn't, Taicho," Renji said, cutting him off, "Don't get yourself upset thinking that they did."

"But how do you know, Renji? You were with them and I was unconscious much of the time."

"Well, the only way to be sure," Urahara said, silencing them, "is to have a paternity test done. Once that is done, we will have one important question answered."

"Which brings us to the next complication," Byakuya said softly, "You also know that Taichos are not allowed to have sexual relationships with their subordinates."

"I thought that you said that it wasn't a problem because of your clan's royal privilege…that if you were arrested for that, the clan would just assert clan privilege and…"

"I am not eager for the clan to learn of this…" Byakuya said softly, "They will be concerned then about competition between your child and Seijun's. I am worried that they could rescind their decision to allow us to marry, because it would give this child equal standing with my child with Seijun. Remember, they are fond of legitimate…fully noble children, Renji. If this child were to be born first, then there could be dissent about my heir with Seijun."

"Well…they can name the other kid heir," Renji said, frowning, "I don't think I'd want my poor kid to have to go through what you did. Hell, I don't think any kid I fathered would tolerate something like that!"

"But it's not about how you would feel about it. It has to do with lines of inheritance and those are the territory of the Kuchiki Council of Elders…and me, of course."

"But you aren't worried about our kids fighting over who should be heir, right?" Renji asked.

"No…I think that with our guidance, our children will grow up happily alongside each other and will not begrudge each other whatever status either earns. But if something were to happen to us…I would be concerned."

"Why would anything happen to us?" Renji asked.

"Because another clan or enemy knowing about the situation might be able to exploit it. Or…there might be those among the council already at their wits end coping with my rebelliousness. Or we could be killed in battle. Anything could happen. The life expectancy of a clan leader is unnervingly short, Renji. Many leaders die of accident or illness long before their heirs are grown."

"Well, you're not going to…"

"You don't know that. And if I did…and the council, for some reason, divided on who should be heir…"

"Why would they do that?" objected Renji, "You just said that they would favor a fully noble heir."

"But if our child is born before Seijun's as is expected based on my examination, then there are a few members on council, I suspect might try to set themselves up as regents for our child and act to purportedly 'defend that child's rights to inherit,' while actually attempting to win a place close to the heir to control his or her upbringing."

"Well, I wouldn't let that happen…and we'll be married. Doesn't that give me some rights?"

"You are allowed to remain at the manor and raise our child, but council would appoint a regent to manage the child's noble training. I was lucky. When my father died, my grandfather was clan leader, so I was placed in his custody and he controlled my training. But if I were to die, you would be forced to accept a council member training our child. I don't want that to happen."

"Okay," said Renji, "I can see you're worried about a lot of things. But, Taicho, I really think it will be a whole lot more manageable if we just take this one thing at a time."

Byakuya took a slow breath, considering his words and nodded.

"You're right, of course," the noble said softly, "Right now, we don't even know for certain whose…"

He broke off, unable to finish. Renji squeezed his hand supportively.

"The baby is ours," Renji said firmly, "I know it."

Byakuya's eyes remained wide and anxious, but he nodded briefly.

"All right," said Urahara, "Then, we just need samples of Renji's blood and reiatsu."

Renji flinched slightly as his blood was taken, but remained calm otherwise. He frowned and looked away as a long, wicked looking needle was inserted into Byakuya's abdomen and a sample of the baby's genetic material was drawn. Byakuya was silent during the entire procedure, only tightening his hands once when the needle went in. After the samples were taken, Unohana taicho and Kisuke left for the lab and Byakuya was left alone in the room with Renji. The noble sat quietly, but Renji could feel his reiatsu flaring.

"Byakuya," he said, using his lover's name now that they were alone, "You okay?"

"If by okay, you mean, not physically injured, I imagine that the answer is yes, but if you mean otherwise, then I'm not so certain."

"Yeah, well…take a breath, okay? It's going to be fine."

"Thank kami that this can be done quickly," Byakuya said solemnly, "I think I'd lose my mind if we had to wait very long."

"I know," agreed Renji, "I'm on pins and needles too."

"I thought you said you had no doubts," said Byakuya, frowning.

"Yeah…well, I might have a few," the redhead admitted, "but assuming the kid's ours, Byakuya…that's just…amazing."

"Then…you're…pleased?" Byakuya asked softly.

"What?" Renji said, giving the noble an amused look, "Byakuya, I think it would be wonderful…problems and all!"

A deeply relieved look broke out on the noble's face, making Renji start in surprise.

"Of course! What do you think, baka? I'm thrilled."

"As long as it's ours," Byakuya said, his voice shaking slightly, "but what if it's not? What if…"

"Don't worry about it," Renji said firmly.

"But they'll take the baby…"

"Nobody's going to hurt you or your baby. If it's not mine, we'll figure something out. Don't worry about it."

"You're right," sighed the noble, "I have to stop doing that…"

The door opened and the two froze, staring as Unohana taicho and Kisuke walked back in.

"Well fellas, congratulations are in order," Kisuke said, smiling, "You two are going to be parents!"

The next thing Renji knew, Byakuya's arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. He smiled into the noble's sakura scented hair and realized suddenly that he was shaking all over.

"Renji," whispered Byakuya into his shoulder, "Renji…this is just…"

"Perfect," Renji whispered back, "We're having our own baby!"

"Yes," agreed the noble, still holding on for dear life, "It's perfect!"

None of the four gathered noticed the small hell butterfly hovering in the corner and recording everything.


End file.
